


Swordsman no Luffy

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Luffy eats the Libra Libra fruit and becomes a scale human. The boy has a talent for the sword, but doesn’t wish to become the world’s greatest swordsman he only wishes to harness his skills to protect his crew, he plans on becoming king of the pirates.
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. Wooden Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 1 Wooden Sword

Shanks Pov

I had found out about where Luffy had ended up after our encounter. He was a proud kid willing to push his limit to show he was brave, he was surprisingly good with a sword. Things got even weirder when he ate the devil fruit we had come across, the libra libra fruit. After an incident with some bandits I had to step in and rescue my friend, who stood up for us. I even gave up my arm to save him from a sea king, a worthy sacrifice.

He swore he would get stronger, and I gave him my treasured straw hat as a sign of that promise, we would meet again when he was a true pirate. Still I was a little worried about him so I set some things into motion. I gave a call to my old “friend” Mihawk and told him about a boy with surprising promise with the sword, calling in a favor he agreed to go out and see him. “Thanks Hawk Eye you’re a real friend.”

“You are just lucky I owe you one red hair, this kid better not disappoint.”

“Oh he won’t…probably.”

Mihawk’s Pov

That damn fool, he’s lucky my ship can go anywhere. I got the location and decided to meet this Monkey D. Luffy. Finding the island was simple enough but finding the boy was a bit tougher. Looking around I eventually found two raven haired boys sparring with each other.

They were using pipes as swords what a mockery, but… as I watched them duel it was clear these two boys had talent. I couldn’t allow such potential to go to waste. I could tell by how they moved they were stronger than they looked.

How could two small boys gain such strength? Well that came from Luffy’s devil fruit power, Libra Libra was a paramecia type devil fruit and a unique one it couldn’t alter the users weight like other weight devil fruits, but instead it altered the weight of other objects, there was more to this devil fruit than meets the eye but it’s secrets would have to be unlocked by him.

They had another brother Sabo, while he didn’t have any skill with a sword he had the determination to grow stronger and that was more than enough. I made myself known and of course was met with distrust, but after telling them Shanks sent me Luffy was quick to welcome me. I offered them my methods of teaching, and told them they would have to wait and become pirates after the training was complete.

One of my rules was that until the training was done, they were not allowed to wield a real sword. I gave them wooden swords to use. I over saw them for two weeks every month before having to return to my warlord duties, but I knew they wouldn’t slack off.

Each time I returned they had grown stronger. Then something happened, apparently their brother Sabo was killed, and the straw hat boy swore to never wield a blade that could kill. “I won’t do it, if I’m to wield a sword it’ll only be one that can protect.” The boy was a fool, an innocent naïve fool.

I passed on a lesson to them, teaching them about Armament Haki. “I’ll return in a few years if you master this technique I will teach you more, but should I return and you haven’t mastered it, then you will no longer be my students.” 

It seemed in my absence Ace decided to go off on his journey against my orders mind you, but it seemed they had at least passed my lesson. I decided to have a spar against him to see how far he had come.

He was fast, all his years of wearing weighted clothing and carrying a heavy weapon had built up his strength and his speed, he had firm developed pecs and abs, and muscled arms and legs. Luffy could perform two sword style but he was more advanced in one. He could perform haki and impressively so, turning his wood sword pure black and having it match my own blade.

We fought for hours and it ended in a draw. “Very good, I think you are ready for your own sword.”

“I don’t want it.” He says gripping his wooden blade tight.

“Don’t be a fool you have earned it. I will go and have one made for you personally” He said nothing he walked away, he seemed upset. “Damn it.” I followed and the boy was sulking.

“Don’t go…” he says.

“What?”

“Please don’t go, first Sabo was gone, and then Ace left I’ve been so alone.” I wanted to hold him, I’m no fool I’ve watched this boy grow up, I’ve seen him become the sexy male he was now, but I’ve never once thought of acting on any desire for him. He moved to rest against me. “Please don’t leave me. I don’t want a sword I want you here.”

Now however, he was here and wanting me, the dam I had built up was beginning to break. His warmth sinked into me, how long had it been since I had a partner in my bed. I wanted him, he wanted me why was I even holding back?

The dam broke and I kissed him. His eyes widened in shock at first but soon was kissing me back. Not a bad kisser but I was more experienced and quickly dominated the kiss. I swallowed his moans and began stripping him, no surprise as each garment left his body it was heavy. Tossing it aside it made craters around us.

Oh his body was perfect and it was mine, my hands caress his lean muscled body, I was loving seeing him twitch and hearing him moan. His hard 8 inch manhood twitched in the open air, my hand soon gripped his pulsing rod feeling his racing heart. Every touch had him begging for more and I was loving it, he was so responsive, it was good for now but he’d need training in this regard as well.

Of course I’d over see it all. “Hawky too many clothes.” I twitched at the nickname, he gave it to me when he was younger, he tugged at my clothes, and he was right it was time for some skin to skin contact. I pull away to remove my clothes and I feel his gaze over my form.

When my hard 11 inch cock was freed, his gaze intensified and he was drooling. I let him play with my cock, caressing it, licking it ‘fuck he was good at that’ even placing kisses over my length. While he played I worked on preparing his sheath, my fingers worked and teased him open. I was gonna enjoy taking him, burying myself inside this heat.

I was so focused on prepping him I failed to hold back as his talented mouth consumed me, he sucked me to completion and I came shooting my load into his mouth. To my surprise he swallowed it all, even though I had saved up a lot.

Not going to be out done, I attacked his sweet spot and sent him spiraling down the cliff of release. His cum erupted all over his pecs and abs, his expression was priceless. I smirked and licked every drop of his first release off him, he tasted perfect must be from all the meat.

I claimed him, and he didn’t even wait. Apparently the Libra fruit could affect the body but not in terms of weight. He altered his pain lowing it and maximizing his pleasure. He took me fully, his inner walls squeezing me like they were waiting for me.

He didn’t last long, my cock drove him over the edge and I continued to fuck his tight little hole until I found my release, having milked him of three more before spilling my seed. He gave me a smile and I felt a strange wave of power coursing through me. He balanced the scales making me cum three more times, cheeky little devil.

I put off my warlord duties, telling them not to disturb me. For a whole year I stayed with him, I learned the spots that made him cry out and beg for more, I knew just how to fuck him, he had such a fine hole. With all the time we spent in bed I showed him the darkest parts of me and he accepted me and learned from everything we went through.

It goes to say the boy would rarely use his devil fruit power in battle but in the bed room he kept things balanced. The time came for me to leave, I would return of course the boy still had 2 years of my training before I was gonna let him go out to sea. There was something I had to do, even if it meant leaving him for a short time.

When I came back however, I was shocked to find him gone. He left me a note saying it was time, and he was going to build his crew. I crushed the note in my hand. That little brat, oh when I find him he’s not gonna sit for a year!!!

Luffy’s Pov

My time with Mihawk was amazing, he probably would never admit it to anyone, but I actually got to top him. I had to use my powers to get him into it, but he loved it. I took everything he showed me and used it on him, even putting my haki to good use. I didn’t really care about topping or bottoming really, it just felt good to feel connected to someone.

I was in love with him, and he would always have a spot in my heart but I knew as a warlord he could never be with me. I needed to find my own crew, my own nakama, but first…

Upon setting sail a monstrous sea king, the same one who attacked me and Shanks in the past. I carried with me a straw hat and the wooden blade Mihawk gave me. I hardened the blade with haki and hit the beast as hard as I could, his teeth smashed to pieces. I was on my way… “I’m going to be king of the pirates!!!”

To be continued


	2. Swordsman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and Review

Chap 2 Swordsman

Rumors of a pirate carrying a wooden sword began spreading over the East Blue. Most people thought it was a joke, what pirate would carry a wooden sword it was laughable. Those who actually crossed Luffy’s path and tried to make fun of him, he ignored it, but when they challenged him to a duel he showed his strength.

He defeated Alvida, and stopped the tyrant Axe Hand Morgan. With both cases he gave his friend a chance to follow his dream. Despite the rumors he hadn’t attained a bounty yet, but the rumors were enough for a green haired swordsman to check out. He had his friends Johnny and Yosaku travelling with him, mainly cause he had no sense of direction.

Zoro was given the title of pirate hunter, though he never asked for that. He only took on bounties to challenge his strength and to get money for food and booze. The rumors were heard and they followed his trail and ended up meeting said boy.

He was sitting at the bar in a small town, on an island near the base where he took on Morgan. The description was clear, a male with a straw hat, a scar under his eyes and carries a wood sword. Zoro smirked when he found him. “Be careful Zoro bro.”

“I got this.” He sits at the bar. “Have you heard of this swordsman who carries a wooden sword they say he’s pretty strong?”

“I have heard of a man who carries three swords, they call him a pirate hunter.”

“You may not have a bounty but I want to see just how strong you are.”

“My name is Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy.”

“The name is Zoro, Roronoa Zoro. My friends over there are Johnny and Yosaku.” 

Luffy finished his drink. “Let’s find a place there is a clearing not to far from here, perfect place for a duel.” He leads Zoro and his friends to said clearing. “Tell me Zoro why do you carry a sword?” 

“I carry a sword to be the strongest swordsman in the world. Why do you carry a wooden sword?”

“This sword has special meaning to me, but I became a swordsman to find strength but I just want to protect my nakama once I build my crew.”

“Then what is your dream then?” the boy smiles.

“To be king of the pirates.” That had Johnny and Yosaku gasping, the swordsman smirked.

“Interesting, let’s see what you got.” He drew his swords. “Draw your sword.”

“I’m good go ahead and attack.”

“Don’t let him psych you out bro!” Johnny shouts.

“Yeah take him out.” Yosaku adds.

Zoro rushes forward and attacks with his three sword style but Luffy vanishes. “What?” the boy pokes Zoro in the back of the neck.

“Your dead.” He says.

“I don’t think so,” he tries to attack him again but again he vanished. This time he poked his cheek.

“Your dead again, let’s stop this.”

“No way!” Zoro kept trying to attack Luffy but he was to fast. “Fight me seriously!”

“If I did you’d be dead ten times over. I know you are strong but you are years away from beating me.”

“Oh yeah, I’m willing to put that to the test.” He pointed his sword at Luffy. “If you fight me seriously, I’ll join your crew.”

“But bro!” his friends gasped.

“I don’t care about the marines or pirates I never did, but I want to be the strongest. I got the feeling you can help me grow stronger, and if I’m part of your crew that can happen.”

“And if I lose?”

“Then you work for me.”

“So either way you win huh? Interesting.” Luffy removed his red vest and tossed it aside and bam! The vest made a crater. “You see I’m a devil fruit user I ate the Libra Libra fruit. I can make things heavy or light, I’ve spent years training under weighted clothing.”

“I see that’s why you are so fast.” Zoro got excited, both Johnny and Yosaku could see it. Luffy drew his wood sword and the two fought again, he moved even faster than before. He touched Zoro’s swords and his legs and the man dropped to his knees as he got heavy.

He struggled to get up and despite the extra weight he pressed on. “Don’t think your power is enough to beat me no matter what a wooden sword is still wood.” Luffy blocked the attack with the tip of his sword, he coated the tip with haki. “What?!”

“Don’t underestimate me, One Sword Style Tipping the Scales!” with both hands he knocked Zoro away his swords flying. His whole body was heavy now and he couldn’t move.

“You bastard we’ll show you.” They drew their blades.

“Stop it you two, I lost fair and square.” Luffy came over to him and undid his power. He helped the man up. “I gave my word, I look forward to working with you captain.” He took Luffys hand and was pulled up.

“What about us?”

“Well if you’d like you can come with me to, I can help train you guys as well.”

“You’d have us in your crew?” the boy smiles.

“Sure.” Johnny had a great sense of direction, and Yosaku could be the helmsmen when they find a ship. The males cried and hugged their new captain.

Luffy explained that his training would allow them to do two things, one was the shave technique able to move at high speeds under control. The other was moon walk able to launch one into the air. All three were excited about this new found ability, and their training began he touched their clothing and shoes and their weapons making them heavy.

They trained and sparred as they sought out a ship. Luffy not only was supportive in their training but was very hands on, and not only did Zoro’s skills improve quickly so did theirs.

To be continued


End file.
